A War Against Hell
by KiyomaMiranda
Summary: It's become a full-scale apocalypse! While everyone fights for their lives, some of the gang falls prey to the undead. The ones still living may fall for one of their own. ON HIATUS! *May change the rating later on*
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so anything in **__**Italics**__** is what happened in the past and anything in **_**regular font **_**is the present time. These fonts will change suddenly, but you'll know when you see it. Now, a lot of deaths occur in this chapter. Then again, it's the beginning of an apocalypse. How many people will die before it gets better for those who still live? Only time could tell.**_

_**Let the war begin...**_

Chapter 1 - So It Begins...

_"Alright, class, take out a sheet of paper and your calculators," Mr. Gales said as he handed out the tests to his students. "You have until the end of class to complete it."_

_Rin glanced out the window, bored out of her mind even as the stack was handed to her. Taking one and passing it back, she watched as the cherry blossom petals flew gently with the breeze. The sunset was coming early as of late. She sighed and turned her dull blue gaze to her test._

_Len knew that she was sick of the normal routine. Midterms were coming up soon. *Man, this is gonna be a drag...* the male sighed in his mind as he looked at a girl with dark green hair. Gumi looked at him with the corner of her eye and winked at him. She was a friend of the twins. She was sweet, caring, and determined to get her way more often than not._

_Rin noticed how her brother was watching Gumi and paid them no mind. After she finished her test with ten or twenty minutes to spare, she looked back out of the window. She noticed some of the staff was at the front gate of Kuro High. A man, pale as a corpse, was pushing lazily against the iron bars, not even trying to push them open. One of the teachers, Mr. Hashio, told them to open it for the sickly man._

_There was communication between him and the man. The guy seemed... she didn't know quite how to describe him. He didn't respond to whatever they were saying. The mysterious man just stood there, swaying with the wind. He was lifeless. Almost as if he was..._

_Dead..._

_He suddenly leapt at one of the female staff members and bit her arm, drawing blood. Everyone ripped him away from her and demanded an explanation. Rin got worried. Something about him didn't seem right..._

_Someone took a piece of wood and knocked the guy out, his blood pouring onto the light gray concrete._

_There were outraged cries, Rin noticed, that revolved around what the hell just happened and concerns for the woman who had been bitten. It took a matter of at least five minutes before said woman dropped to her knees and began coughing. She coughed up a rather worrying amount of blood. _

_They asked if she was alright, if they should call an ambulance. Rin's blue eyes widened at the sight. Something was definitely wrong..._

_Then, the teacher who had been bitten acted just like the man did. She staggered to her feet and walked herself over to her collegues. Mr. Hashiro was a fool for approaching her for he was bitten in the same manner._

_Rin grew terrifed. She had read supernatural fiction about things like this. She stood to her feet and screamed, knowing full well that it would draw attention. _

_All the students in her class jumped at the shrill screech from the young blonde. Len and Gumi stood up and ran to her, asking her what had happened. "Rin, what's wrong?!" Gumi asked, worried. Len knew that Rin doesn't scream without a reason. Especially as loud as that. _

_As Mr. Gales demanded for them to be seated, her brother followed her gaze to the courtyard. He noticed there was a large amount of the red substance being coughed up as now four members of the staff was walking slowly towards the school, eyes rolled and blood dripping from their mouths. Both teens glanced over to the window and their eyes widened in fear._

_"Oh, dear God..." gasped Gumi, beginning to shake. "The dead are walking."_

_"Nonsense, the three of you. How could the dead possibly walk?" the teacher inquired curiously, walking to the window to see the sick sight himself. He dropped the stack of papers as the students quickly got up to see. Some thought it was cool. Some thought it was creepy. Others thought that it was just an act. Gumi, Rin, and Len had an idea, disturbing as it was, of what was about to come._

_"Hey, are you okay?" a girl asked a swaying figure at the door. Everyone turned to look at her, seeing the man. _

_Len shouted, "Mairan, get away from there!"_

_"What's the harm?" she asked, reaching out to take his hand. "Maybe he's just sick or something."_

_"Mairan, don't!" Gumi shouted before the man took the girl and bites her as hard as he can at her throat. The students scream as Mairan was torn apart by what they thought to be a madman._

_"We have to get out of here!" shouted Len. Rin took her desk and threw it at the window. The shattering of the glass was heard among the terrified cries of the class. Len and Gumi looked at each other for a moment._

_"I guess that works!" said Gumi as Rin climbed out of the window and onto the side roof. Len hopped out after her and waited for Gumi as his sister steadily held onto the windows to keep herself from slipping off. Once they got up, Haku, Teto, and Neru was waiting for them._

_"What are you three doing up here?" Neru growled as he put his phone away. "Can't we have a little time to ourselves?"_

_"Now's not the time, Neru!" Gumi cried. She pointed to the way they came. "People are getting bitten and are being turned into zombies!"_

_"Oh, please, spare me the bull." scoffed the blonde. "The dead walking the earth? I don't believe you."_

_"Look here, asshole!" Rin growled. "Not too long ago, you're precious girlfriend Mairan just got her throat ripped apart by a man with cold gray skin, his chest cut open, and no eyes. How the hell would he be able to walk if he was _alive_?"_

_Neru widened his eyes. "Mairan's dead?!" he cried in disbelief._

_"Yeah, one of these things got to her, dude." Gumi sighed. "Who's to say we won't be next?" _

_Haku was looking in the opposite direction of the conversation. She was looking at the very inhuman creature that Rin had described before. Backing away slowly, she whimpered, "R-Rin? What did you say the guy looked like?"_

_Teto looked over to her and widened her eyes. "Haku, get over here." Len commanded, taking her arm and pulling her back fast away from the rapidly snapping jaws of Mairan's undead killer. Gumi gasped and Neru jumped at the sudden motion._

_"Holy shit..." Neru whispered. Now he was beginning to believe these guys' story._

_"Let's go guys!" Rin commanded, pulling the redhead close and making a break for the wall. Neru and Gumi followed suit as Len dragged a very traumatized Haku to safety. Gumi glanced at them and said, "Go on without me! I'll catch up with you all later!"_

_"If you're staying behind, Gumi, then so am I!" Rin shouted, letting Neru pass. The blonde held Teto close and dashed away from the group. Len helped Haku up the wall. Rin and Gumi managed to get him up before the man could get him. "Gumi, take Haku and catch up with them!" Len panted, feeling like that was the closest to death he had been today. "Neru might get himself and Teto killed." The dark green-haired girl acknowledged the order with a curt nod before taking off after the duo. _

_Rin pulled out her pocketknife and threw it so it nailed the unnatural thing right between the eyes. Not too long after that blow, it stood, perhaps a little dazed with the blade sticking out of his forehead. "Great. Just wonderful." Rin mumbled. "Now I'm down a knife!"_

_"Let's just get the others to a safer location." Len suggested as he walked away. "It's not like he can climb it in the state he's in now. Someone else can kill him." Rin sighed and ran after him. How were they supposed to get out of this mess?_

_When the blonde twins got there, Gumi had a wooden stick big enough to cause more than enough damage dripping with blood and Teto lying dead on the ground. "Teto got bitten and didn't tell anyone." she sighed, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "When she coughed up blood, I knew something was wrong. That's when I noticed the bite on her thigh." Gumi nudged the dead girl's leg, revealing the mark that meant her end. "She never would have made it..."_

_The girl dropped the wood and fell to her knees and began to sob loudly. Teto was like a sister to her. The loss must have been nothing short of devastating. Rin approached her and rubbed her back, hugging her gently. "Teto's death will not be in vain so long as you remain strong, Gumi." she whispered. "It's the least you could do for her now."_

_The girl furiously wiped away her tears and staggered to her feet. "You're right, Rin," she mumbled. "I have to move on. For Teto."_

_Neru actually smiled for once at that. Gumi may have pissed him off at times, but she still could warm his seemingly cold heart. "There's a place were I stored weapons for a while now," the blonde mentioned airily, beginning walking away from them. "I think desperate times call for desperate measures, don't you?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at them._

_Haku seems to have recovered a little after what went on, getting the idea of what was happening. It's still a major shock to her system, but she'll get over it. But she decided that she needed to get out on her own if she was to stay alive. Instead of following Neru like the others did, she walked into the woods where she thought she was safe._

_She was wrong..._

_They reached the nurse's office to find Meiko waiting for them. "Neru, have you been getting into another fight?" the brunette demanded as she picked up a clipboard._

_"Not this time," he denied. Confused, she put it down. "Remember how I asked you to keep those weapons hidden for me?" Meiko rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. I still have them. You aren't planning to kill anyone, are you?" Neru thought about it for a second._

_"Have you heard what was going on? Did Teto come see you earlier?" Rin asked quickly, not trusting time._

_"Oh yeah, the redhead. She saw me ten, fifteen minutes ago. Why?"_

_"She's dead," choked Gumi. Meiko looked at her. "The dead are walking and one of them bit her. She would have died sooner or later."_

_"I'm sorry about your loss, Gumi," she said calmly as she walked over to a storage room. "But that means..." She walks out with a few guns and a knife or two. "That we get to use these babies!" she said with a smirk._

_Rin went over and got herself a gun to use for this occasion. She loaded it and put it in her belt. She also grabbed a new pocketknife since her old one was stuck in a dead guy's skull now. As Neru and Gumi also prepared themselves for the fight that was coming, Len looked around. Someone was missing..._

_"Where's Haku?"_

_Gumi, Neru, and Rin looked around the place and couldn't find the white-haired female anywhere. "She must have gotten lost," said Neru, grabbing a shotgun. "I should go look for her."_

_"I'll stay with the twins and Gumi, kid." Meiko sighed. "Good luck out there." A quick nod was all it took before the blonde dashed back outside and retraced his steps to find Haku. _

_Getting back was a lot harder now that at least half of the school was zombified, teachers and students alike. When he made it to the roof, he looked left and right for the missing girl. "Damn it, Haku. Where'd you go?" he mumbled, waiting for some sort of sign of her._

_A rustle from the bushes alerted him to another presence. Neru brought the weapon out and aimed for the woods. He lowered his guard when he saw Haku come out of the woods._

_"There you are, Haku. Why were you in the woods?" Neru sighed, lowering the shotgun. He looked up to see her swaying as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. She was acting a little...odd._

_"Haku...?"_

_She looked up and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, blood coming from her head and her stomach ripped open from someone biting and clawing at her. Neru was horrified at this before he stepped back, whispering, "Not you too..."_

_As much as it made him sick to do this, he aimed the shotgun to her chest, hesitated for a moment, and pulled the trigger. Haku went down hard. Just to be on the safe side, he put another bullet in her head in case she could still move._

_"I'm sorry... Haku," he mumbled as the corpse continued to bleed. He turned and walked away in hopes of meeting up with the others._

_"Too bad she got bitten." someone called from above. Neru looked at her in shock. Some girl was sitting on the flagpole with a staff of some sort on her lap. "I thought she was okay, but it seemed like I was too late," she sighed._

_"You saw Haku?" the blonde asked._

_"Yeah, I did. In the woods. She told me not to come near her," the emerald-haired girl said airily, rising to her feet on the pole she stood on. "My name's Miku," she introduced herself with a bow. "Kaito and Gakupo are waiting for us," she said simply as she turned her back on him. "I suggest you stay close to me if you want to make it out of here alive, Neru. It's kill or be killed out here."_

_Neru wanted to ask how she knew his name, but decided not to ask for time was not on their side in any of this. "Meiko is with Gumi, Len, and Rin."_

_"They're in safe hands," Miku said, picking up a rather heavy but thin piece of wood easy to use as a rod of some sort. "Meiko is best when it comes to a battle."_

_"I wouldn't doubt it," he agreed, reloading the shotgun as they walked. "Geez, first Teto, now Haku..."_

_"Two of you guys have already been killed by these things?" Miku asked sadly._

_"Unfortunately, yes," Neru confirmed. "Haku, definitely, for I had to kill her myself. As for Teto, Gumi had to do that." Miku nodded in understanding. "Nothing is more painful than killing someone you know. Even worse if it's someone close to you," she mumbled. "I found my mom somewhere in the crowd of the dead. I had to end her life before she ended someone else's. Like I said before, it's kill or be killed."_

_"Miku," a girl with bright pink hair called. "Hey! Where's Lily?" she asked. The woman shook her head._

_"Dead, just like the rest," she said._

_"... I guess that's that, Luka," Miku sighed. "Lily was a great warrior, but she was rash." Luka looked at Neru. "Do you want me to take him to the boys?" The blonde shook his head. "I'll be fine with Miku." The woman shrugged. "If you say so, dude. I'm not one to argue." said Luka nonchalantly before drawing her blade. "What about the twins?"_

_"Neru says they're with Meiko. Find her and you find the twins," Miku reports. The female nods. "I guess I'll see you both, then," she says before leaping down to the swarm of undead corpses. Miku offered her hand to him, who just as quickly refused. _

_"I'll be fine. Let's just find Meiko and the others," Neru suggested. Miku blinked once and turned on her heel. "Alright, then. As you wish," she said formally. "Just know that if you run off or get bitten, you're on your own, got it?"_

_Neru nods. "Yeah, I hear you."_

_They walked into the halls and fought their way through swarms of walking dead, searching for anyone still alive if possible. But Neru was eventually cornered. He didn't have time to reload and not enough room to swing. Miku was on her way to help, but Neru called, "Don't. It's best that you leave me. Even if you got me out, I would be dying anyway."_

_Just as he said that, one of the undead students managed to grab him and take a bite into his shoulder, increasing the pressure until he bled. Screaming in agony, he cried, "Tell Gumi I'll say hi to them when I get there, 'kay?"_

_Miku looked at him with a newfound respect. Despite what she promised she would do, she decapitated those who stood in her way. When they were clear for a few moments, she said, "I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible. I'm sorry it had to be this way." She took Neru's shotgun, reloaded it, and aimed for his forehead._

_"Goodbye..." they said simultaneously before that single shot rang out. Neru fell to the ground with a single smile on his face now as a dead man. Miku forced herself to hold back her tears for the kid. He was arrogant, insisting that he would do everything himself, but he was like Lily in a way..._

_Miku held onto the gun in the event she met up with the others. She had no choice but to move on._

_"How come it's taking Neru so long?" Gumi wondered as the walked the corpse covered courtyard. "I have no idea," Meiko sighed, making sure they had enough so they could get what they needed and be ready to kill. "Haku shouldn't be that hard to find."_

_"Well, in the meantime, is there anyone you know of that we need to get to?" Rin inquired, climbing a tree just because she could. "I have a few friends here. Len and Rin know them pretty well," said the brunette._

_"Miku and them are here?" Len asked. Meiko smiled, "That's right, aren't going anywhere until they find us."_

_"That is if Neru comes back." Gumi sighed._

_"He won't be." Miku called from the rooftop. She jumped down to the ground. "He told me to pass on a message for you guys." She glanced at Gumi and said solemly, "He said 'I'll say hi to them when I get there.'" Miku looked sadly at Meiko. "Neither Neru or Haku will be coming back." Gumi immediately broke down and hid her face in Len's shoulder._

_Meiko shook her head at the news. "How cruel fate is sometimes." Miku looked at her and said, "The odd thing about his death, Meiko... he died with a smile on his face." The brunette looked at her as if she were crazy. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. As if he was finally at peace."_

_"Strange as it is, Miku," the brunette said, sliding gently off of the tree. "Perhaps he thought it best not to hinder us since we were already unprepared for a full-scale apocalypse."_

_All five of them looked towards the gates. "Once we pass through those gates," Len said. "We are at war with Hell..."_

_"First Lily gets bitten," grumbles a male with blue hair and eyes. "Then Miku and Luka go missing. What's next?" He swings his weapon at yet another gruesome corpse._

_"How about you shutting up so you don't get killed?" scoffed the male with purple hair and eyes. He pulled out his blade and cut another across his chest, knowing full well that he was gonna come back up._

_"Prick," the blue-haired male sighs as he kills zombie after zombie. "There's too many of these things."_

_"We have to get to higher ground, Kaito," the purple-haired warrior suggested, swinging the blade at Kaito only to kill the monster behind him._

_"Yeah, we're too exposed out here. If Luka and Miku are still alive and haven't been bitten," he looked at the sinking sun. "They'll come to us."_

_Luka was practically blowing the hoards away with her quick, strong blows. She moved fast in order to stay alive. She could not allow herself to get bitten so early in the game. *Like Lily was...* she mentally sighed, continuing to fight for her sake. "Where are you guys?" Luka mumbled. "Get here already!"_

_"Luka!" Miku cried joyously as they struck down anyone who was dead from their path. Luka glanced over to them."About time, Miku. I see you found them instead of me." They were clear for only a few moments. Luka scanned at the group for a moment. "Where's the kid you were with earlier?"_

_"Neru, to my great regret, was bitten. I had to kill him myself," sighed Miku. "Cornered like that, he couldn't have made it out without getting bitten."_

_"Len?" Gumi called. The blonde male turned to look at her. "If I get bitten, will you be the one to kill me? I'd rather die... than become one of _them_..." Blue met green for a brief moment. "I'll be the one to end your life if you get bitten by one of these creeps." Len promised her._

_"Heads up, guys, here comes the next wave from Hell." Luka called, pulling her blade halfway out of the hilt. Sure enough, with the school gates wide open, the stumbling, rotting carcasses were seen at the horizon. "Let them come. We'll take them down," Miku smirked, reloading the shotgun._

_"What do we do?" Gumi asked._

_Rin rolled her eyes. "Now?" She glanced back at her. "Now, it's showtime!" The small blonde child ran to Miku's side and began firing her weapon, hoping to thin out the crowd before they would be surrounded. Len took a couple of his guns and handed them to Gumi. "Just hold on to these. Aim for their heads and pull the trigger. If you do it right, they go down without a fight. If you run out..." He showed her how to reload it. "Then put one of these clips in, 'kay?"_

_"Got it." she said, quickly putting the clip in and loading the gun. "Let's go to war!"_

_"We're almost there! Come on, Kaito, hurry up!" the purple-eyed male shouted as the dead were coming up fast._

_"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Gakupo, but I can't climb that fast!" Kaito yelled back. He made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. Before he knew it, one of the zombies had her mouth wide open for a bite of the male. He was quick enough to put the gun in it's mouth and pulling the trigger._

_"Take my hand!" his friend cried, holding his hand out for him. With gratitude, Kaito took his hand and used his feet to climb the wall._

_"Thanks, Gakupo. I owe you one," he promised._

_"Heh, I'll hold you to that!" Gakupo smiled. "Now, see if you can find the girls from here. We need to get them to safety."_

_"You think it would be easy finding them in this crowd!" Meiko growled, retreating back towards the school. "We have to get to the roof!"_

_"Rin, go on ahead, I'll hold them back until Gumi is out." Len called to his sister. "You better make it out, brother." she warned. "I won't stand for you getting bitten by one of these things, you got that?!"_

_"Hold me to that, Rin! Now get going!" he commanded her, firing the pistol in his hand at one, two, three of the zombies. As she took off, he quickly reloads the gun and aims in Gumi's general direction. "Come and get me, you creeps!" Len shouts at the top of his lungs, hoping to draw them away from his friend._

_Needless to say, it worked. However, there were more on him than he thought there were. The male tried to roll between a couple of them to get out of the suffocating space. Gumi shot a couple to get them out of his way. "Let's follow the girls, Len!"_

_"This way!" he said, grabbing her hand and dashing towards the building. Len climbed the wall first, knowing that he could get her up. _

_The male heard a shrill screech come from his friend and looked down to her. One of the walking dead had managed to grab her leg and was almost piercing it. He shot the zombie dead and reached out to her. Gumi took his hand and was pulled to safety._

_"Thanks, Len, but now I have to go," Gumi sighed, tears once again filling her eyes. "But why? You're fine!" he protested. She shook her head. "Sometimes, help comes a little too late, you know?" Len was about to ask what she meant, but noticed that there was a bleeding bite mark on her ankle. "Damn it, it got to you."_

_"Yeah." she whispered. "So, Len. I'm ready. I know that I have some of our friends to look for. If I find them, I'll tell them how you guys are doing, 'kay?" Len held back his tears. He knew it was a matter of time before she would be turned into one of them and he would never allow it. She handed him back his guns and said, "Put at least two or three bullets in my head just in case. One may not be enough to make sure I don't come back."_

_"Luka mentioned a girl named Lily. If you find a woman with bright yellow hair, that's her," he said. After he stepped away, she started coughing. Next came the blood that warned him about her dying, becoming one of the undead. He took a deep breath, loaded and cocked the gun at her, and waited until her head was up. Her skin then went pale gray and blood dripped from her mouth. She staggered slowly to her feet and looked at him with rolled back, dead green eyes. She was gone._

_He lifted his head and said loudly, "Come and get me, Gumi! I know you never went down without a fight!"_

_The undead teen groaned inhumanly and rushed at him at the sound of his voice. When they were close, he pulled the trigger and shot her twice. She flew back and landed with a sickening crack of her neck against the rooftop. Just in case she would come back up, Len shot her twice more in her skull to keep her down. She wasn't coming back now._

_He pulled out a flower for her, knowing that he never could tell her how he felt about her. He whispers to the dead girl, "I have always loved you..." and placed the flower in her blood-stained green hair before standing and walking away with a lone tear falling down his face. How was he going to tell them he failed to protect her?_

_"Len! There you are!" Rin cried as she hopped down to meet him. She jumped him for a hug, tears rolling down her face at the joy of her brother miraculously returning. Luka looked at him strangely. "Len? Are you alright?" Len looked up at her, the hot drops pouring from his eyes now, and choked out the words, "Gumi... is dead..."_

_Rin reeled back to look at him. Gumi was gone?! It couldn't be! "How?! She can't be gone! Not now!" she broke down crying._

_"We were trying to climb the wall," Len sighed. "She thought we could make it, but she got bitten on her ankle. I thought I killed it before it could, but I was a little too late." Rin sat on her hands and knees in tears, knowing that Len did what he could for their friend. But this was hard on them like Teto's death was for Gumi._

_"Look, guys," Meiko began, but was cut off when Miku coughed, "Just let them have a moment, Meiko," she sighed. "Losing a friend is not easy to get over."_

_Both twins looked confidently at the girls, their tears dried on their faces, and said, "We're ready."_

Len and Rin were later running to get to higher ground. It turned out that there more zombies on their rooftop than there should be. "Damn it! There's no end to these things!" Rin growled as she put another bullet against another about to bite her brother.

"Thanks, sis," Len nodded. He aimed the muzzle of his gun towards her. "I hope you don't mind if I pay back the favor." The shot rings out as the undead fell to the ground. "Not at all, Len," she smirked as she climbs the wall and holds out her hand. "Now let's go before we're cornered like mice."

The twin boy grabbed her hand and scaled the wall swiftly as Meiko takes the object nearest her and slams it down on another zombie. "God, when will this end?!" she shouted, dropping the pipe and pulling out an AK-47 instead. "The boys are waiting for you two! Get going!" she commanded.

"Don't get killed, Meiko!" Rin said before the blonde twins ran for the rooftop.

Miku takes the wooden bat she has and takes down each hoard in a matter of fifteen to twenty minutes tops. "If they had just... paid attention... in the first place..." she shouted between each attack. "_We wouldn't be in this freaking mess!_" She hit another pale corpse as hard as she can.

"We probably would've been caught in it anyway, Miku." Meiko called as she fires the entire round into the rotting carcass. "Where the hell is Luka?!"

"How should I know?!" the brunette demanded as she put in a new round. "That bitch is always somewhere else when she is needed most!"

"I heard that." the woman in question growled as she drew her blade. "I got caught up with a bunch of idiots who opened the damn door to one of these things." The pink-haired teen leaped off the wall and landed at Miku's side.

"The twins are headed for Kaito and Gakupo," the emerald-haired girl mentioned. "Hopefully they don't get bitten."

"Or worse, shot by someone else," Luka sighed, planning for the worse even as she brought the sharp blade down upon the undead victims.

Meanwhile, Len and Rin fought their way through them as the walking dead closed in on them. Rin was terrified, but locked her fear away as they faced the cold reality of the apocalypse. "How come no one noticed the damage done to the guy?" Rin asked, firing shot after shot into the supernatural fiends.

"I think it's because they were on the wrong side of the coin," Len said, placing the muzzle of the pistol into a zombie's mouth and pulling the trigger. "That _this_..." He kicked a couple down and shot them both in the head twice. "Was just another way to frighten kids."

"Well, we have to get out of this before we end up like one of these guys!" she growled, taking a loose stick of wood and using it as a rod, swinging with full force to those around them. "Where are they?!" Len cried, hoping someone would hear them besides the swaying bodies.

"Kaito! Gakupo! Get down here!" Rin screamed, drawing more in like her voice was a dinner bell. "This isn't the time to fool around!" Before she knew it, she turned at the sight of four looming over her. She couldn't help but scream as they opened their mouths, ready to feast on her.

Blood spattered on her face as a purple-haired warrior cut off the demon spawns' heads. Rin opened her bright azure eyes to see the sunset behind her friend. "Sorry we're late, Rin. You think it would be obvious to find you two out of this mess," Gakupo sighed, not even bothering to clean his blade.

Kaito chuckled, "Where are the girls? We need to find them."

"Gumi's dead." Len sighed, momentarily flashing back to that instant. "I had to kill her myself."

"Damn. That makes, what, five of our own now?" Kaito groaned. "And the day's not over yet."

"This day is the rest of our life until every single last one of these monsters is lying on the ground and never coming back up." Luka sighed, sheathing her blade and pulling out her flamethrower.

"Where in Hell did you find a flamethrower?!" Kaito asked, stunned. "It was lying in the back of someone's car," she responded nonchalantly.

Gakupo stared at it. "Who carries a flamethrower in their car?" Luka laughed, "You'd be surprised what people do, Gakupo."

"I'll bet," Miku giggled at the priceless expression of the warrior. "Still, we have to get going." Len said with a smile. "This is just day one of Hell. Day two may be worse." Kaito looked around for a spot to camp out. "We have to be somewhere where these things can't kill us in our sleep."

"How about Lily's apartment?" Rin suggested. "Since she won't be coming back, perhaps we can use it."

"Good idea, but does anyone have a key to her place?" Luka inquired. Meiko approached them with a key in her hand. "Is this what you guys are looking for?" she smiled. "Well, I guess that solves the housing problem." Kaito laughed.

"Well, then," Len said, looking into the crimson colored sunset. "Let's head out."

**~A/N:**_ Alright, this is the only chapter I have ever made this long and without any writing done beforehand. Now, I am not certain or promising any more chapters that are this long, but since this is my first time doing a story involving the Zombie Apocalypse, I hope I did something right. I'm planning to put this on hiatus until I get my other stories done first, though. I hope you all like it! _

_If this story seems to much like HOTD, that is not my fault. If it ends up following that plot by accident, then I can change this to a parody. This story is NOT discontinued, just on hiatus until further notice. Please Review! X3_


	2. Author's Note: This story is NOT over!

_Hey there! ^^; Sakura here. I'm sure most of you have realized that I stopped updating my fics for quite a while and I am terribly sorry for that. Nice little thing called life kicked in and I totally forgot about them for a while there. Then karma kicked in and decided that I should lose my flash drive on top of that, so I literally had to start my chapters all over again. Looking back on these, I realize my writing style is a lot different and the plot sounded a lot better in my head ^^;_

_In any case, my stories have _not_ been discontinued! I am currently rewriting my chapters as we speak! Sometime this month, I will be replacing this author's note with an actual chapter regarding my Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics._

_For those of you who read this from my Soulcalibur or Vocaloid fanfic, the Vocaloid is still gonna be on hiatus for an undefined period of time. As for the Soulcalibur one, I'm hoping to type up a new chapter for that one _after_ I get my main stories out of the way_

_For those of you who read my Darkshipping fic (Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi), this story will be ending when I hit chapter 20. Reason being...? I'm planning on making a sequel to this story if enough people are interested. If you guys really want me to make a second part to this, I will do so ^^ Just know that this will take a while._

_Puzzleshippers and Prideshippers, Moonlit Twins will be doing the same thing at 26 and Pure Snow at 35. That is the chapter limit I'm placing on both of these stories, so be prepared for that in the future._

_With that being said, expect an actual update sometime this month and I hope that I haven't completely messed up my story by then ^^;_

_Hope to see you guys then! ^^_

_~ Sakura Beth Valentine_


End file.
